Spoiled's Stormy Surprise
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Warning!: Contains diapers, and light diaper useage and AB/DL themes! Read at your own risk! Rated Teen to be safe.) Spoiled Rich has some secrets she's gone to great lengths to keep hidden, fortunately she has her loving and supporting husband to help her do just that. Even if the secrets are rather "embarrassing".


Diamond Tiara just stood there, in the middle of the living room, listening (or rather feigning listening) to her mother ramble on and on. The pink coated filly had obviously done _something_ to anger her female parent, not that it took much nowadays to do so.

"Honestly, don't you know how much work goes into keeping this house spic and span?!" Spoiled rambled on loudly, making sure to never take her eyes off her errant daughter. She had to know how serious this was. "All those hired hooves put their backs into making sure _my_ house stays clean as a whistle, and then you come and drag dirt, mud, tree sap, pine needles, and all sorts of other things inside with little regard. And I know I didn't raise you in a barn, like those awful Apples. Just because one of your 'friends' lives there and seems to have little consideration for personal hygiene, doesn't mean you should act like her. Do I make myself clear, young filly?!"

Diamond just sighed, while resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, Mother. You were so clear, all of Ponyville could hear you."

"And I hope they did! I don't know what's gotten into you these past few years, but I won't stand for it!" Spoiled snorted, pressing her snout up to Tiara's. "What would you do if one day, you came home, and there was not a single butler or maid to be seen?! I hope you don't think _I_ would clean up after you, rich ponies clean up after themselves!"

" _Funny, I can't remember the last time I saw you clean up_ _ **anything**_ _._ " Diamond thought, but she daren't say it out loud now. She'd learned early on that, when her mother got like this, it was best not to argue with her. You were far better off just nodding in agreement and pretending you were interested.

"Being the _generous_ mare that I am," Spoiled went on (and Tiara had to resist the urge to laugh, Spoiled was anything _but_ generous). "I'll let it slide this time, seeing as a storm is coming tonight and I don't you want staying out late. But next time I catch you soiling my nice clean floors with your presence, I'll make you scrub the surfaces all week from dawn til dusk. I'm not kidding."

At that moment, a familiar voice called out loud. "Now, now, hun, there's no need to be so harsh. I'm sure our little Diamond has learned her lesson, and won't do it again." The voice's owner quickly revealed itself as Filthy Rich.

Diamond breathed a sigh of relief, her father could always be counted on to save her from her mother's lectures (which had a habit of going on and on for hours). "Yes, Father, I'm sorry. I promise I will _always_ wash off before I set one hoof inside the mansion from now on. Crusaders honor!" She vowed, giving off something of a sarcastic salute.

Filthy found the action to be rather adorable, and he did his best to ignore the pronounced frown upon his wife's face in regards to said salute. "Alright, my little Diamond, I'll hold you to that promise. Now come on, why don't you tell me all about your day? You've been a good filly and stayin' out of trouble, right?" And with that, he led his eager daughter away.

Spoiled's grimace relaxed, albeit gradually. She then let out a long, drawn out sigh. " _Filthy, darling, you know I love you,_ " She thought to herself, as she trotted off somewhere. " _But sometimes you can make that so difficult, and make me wonder why I put up with everything around here. I guess it's true what they say, you can't help who you fall in love with,_ " Then her thoughts turned to more "urgent" matters. " _Why on tonight of all nights must the pegasi bring a storm through town? Couldn't they wait until a night when I'm away enjoying myself with the upper crusts of Equestria?_ " Had anyone been watching, they might have seen Spoiled shudder ever so slightly. But if you'd pressed her further, she would quickly deny doing so and claim you were seeing things.

But the rich mare knew, that she and storms didn't go well together. And that wasn't the _only_ secret she was determined to keep hidden (preferably to her grave).

* * *

That night, Filthy Rich lay in bed, listening to the noise outside. As far as storms went, this one seemed especially strong (though not too powerful, there were limits to the intensity of storms allowed near civilization). Lightning flashed, thunder clapped and boomed as it shook the ground, the wind roared quite fiercely, and rain poured down hard.

Now, Filthy himself wasn't afraid of storms, at least not anymore. Sure, as a colt he'd been very frightened of them and would often seek the comfort of his parents on such nights. But gradually, he'd worked up the courage to ride them out in his own bed. In some ways, he'd even got used to the sounds of storms and could fall asleep in the middle of them with little effort. Most of the time anyways, tonight seemed like one of those heavier ones that would be difficult (if not impossible) to sleep through soundly.

Suddenly, amidst a lull in the storm, Filthy's trained ears picked up a faint sound. The sound of shaking and even light sobbing, sobbing so soft you probably wouldn't hear it in most cases. The stallion sat up in his bed, wondering what the source of distress could be. " _Maybe it's Diamond Tiara? She always has trouble with storms._ " The rich stallion thought to himself worriedly, and his eyes scanned the room. But the bedroom door hadn't been opened, and nowhere could he see a scared, pink coated filly clutching her teddy bear, begging her father to let her sleep with him for extra security.

So then, that could mean only one thing. Filthy carefully leaned over to the other side of his bed. Sure enough, he could make out the trembling figure of his wife, who was clutching the blankets tightly and had even buried her head beneath her pillow. Spoiled was even worse than Diamond Tiara when it came to storms, she actually had a scientific phobia of them (as Filthy had learned shortly after marrying Spoiled) though he couldn't pronounce the name of said fear.

But Filthy always hated to see his wife upset, he always wanted to make sure she felt safe and protected. So it was that he took to stroking his wife's back with a hoof in the hopes of calming her down, all the while whispering softly to her. "It's alright, hun, I'm right here. The nasty storm's not gonna get to you. You're safe with me, I promise."

The stroking did appear to have a calming effect on Spoiled, but then something else caught Filthy's attention. Spoiled was shivering, even though she had a reputation as a blanket and covers hog. And Filthy knew it wasn't cold in the room, because he was just as sensitive to temperature changes as his wife was. So something was definitely wrong, and Filthy had a pretty good idea of what that something was. Something that he and he alone had been entrusted with knowing about his wife.

"Hope you don't mind a quick check, Spoiled." Filthy spoke up, his tone of voice sounding not unlike a coo.

Spoiled just mumbled back. "G-go ahead, dear. I... won't mind it."

Taking that as a sign to proceed, Filthy gently lifted the covers, and his eyes fell upon a thick, white diaper. As Spoiled shuddered and shivered, the diaper rustled, giving off a few faint crinkles that only Filthy's trained ears could hear. A closer inspection revealed that the diaper was clearly soaked, and had been for a while, no wonder his wife was so chilly.

Filthy could recall however, since Diamond Tiara was born, Spoiled had been struggling on and off with nighttime incontinence (thankfully only of the urinary kind, although the occasional stinky accident did occur). The doctors speculated it might have to do with complications from Diamond's birth, since the delivery had taken quite a while. They'd tried everything to get it fixed, but when the source of the problem was unknown, it was hard to tell what needed to be repaired or adjusted. In the meantime, in order to protect the expensive bed sheets, Filthy had reluctantly taken to diapering his wife regularly. And he made sure to keep the supplies tucked safely away beneath the bed, hidden away from prying eyes.

"Would you like a change, dear?" Filthy kindly offered his wife. "Wouldn't want ya to get a diaper rash and have to explain it to Aloe and Lotus, or anypony else."

"Y-yes, p...please." Spoiled managed to croak out. She really didn't like being dependent on others, but getting up in the middle of the night and changing herself was an extraordinary inconvenience.

Filthy smiled, and hopped down from the bed. He did a quick look around the room to make sure no one was watching somehow. There was nopony around, the coast was clear. He pulled out all the necessary changing supplies, foal powder, wet wipes, rash cream (just to be on the safe side), and of course a fresh diaper. He moved quick as a flash, effortlessly lifting up his wife's rump and slipping the used diaper off her, tossing it into the trash bin without fanfare. Taking some wet wipes, he went back and forth to remove all traces of his wife's accident, as if it had never happened to begin with. Then, he sprinkled a generous helping of foal powder into the new diaper, taping it up and giving it a few pats to be sure it was properly secured. Lastly, he pulled back the disposable undergarment and worked in a glob of the rash cream, before his hoof let the padding snap back with a loud crinkle.

"There we go, all nice and clean, darlin'." Filthy cooed, as he put the supplies away underneath the bed, and then went to the bathroom to wash his hooves.

* * *

Spoiled breathed deeply, inhaling the joyous scents of cornstarch and lavender that now dominated her new diaper. She had to admit, as much as she despised wearing such foalish things, a clean one always did feel nice under her rump. Perhaps the soothing properties of lavender from the wet wipes had something to do with it, or maybe it just made her feel cared for and loved to know that she didn't have to worry about rashes. Or perhaps it was the soft crinkles her diaper would make as she shifted back into a comfortable sleeping position afterwards.

The relaxing feeling lasted for but a second, before there was a loud boom, as the storm resumed without warning! Spoiled nearly jumped in fright, quickly diving back under the covers for security and trying her hardest to keep from shuddering and shaking like a jelly! Why oh why did she have to be so afraid of storms?

Filthy came back into the bedroom just a minute later, quickly taking notice of his wife's agitated state. He knew he needed to do something to calm her down, otherwise she'd be up all night, and Spoiled was very cranky if she didn't get her beauty sleep. "Would you like some hot coco, dear? That always calms you down after..." Filthy paused, blushed, and coughed into a hoof. "Y-You know."

Surprisingly, Spoiled managed to work up enough courage to poke her head up from beneath her pillow (which was still clutched firmly in her front hooves). "Y-yes, dear. Coco sounds delightful," Then she paused in consideration, before requesting. "Could I... please have it in bed? I wouldn't want our little Diamond to get any ideas about neglecting her potty training, because there's no way I'm changing her again, it was unpleasant enough when she was a foal."

"Oh of course you can have it in bed, Spoiled, hun," Filthy laughed. "You didn't even have to ask. Ya want marshmallows in it, right?"

Spoiled nodded. "And don't forget the cream." Then she put her pillow back over her head, trying to block out the sounds of the storm all around her.

"You just relax, Spoiled," Filthy reassured his wife, even though he knew she couldn't hear him at the moment. "I'll be back shortly."

* * *

Filthy trotted down to the kitchen, even as the storm seemed to rage on without end. The flashes of lightning and claps of thunder seemed to be gradually decreasing in frequency (though not intensity), but the wind and the rain kept on coming as if they would never stop. One had to hope the pegasi were paying attention, the last thing Ponyville needed was a flood.

When Filthy Rich entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see that the light was already on. Seated at the kitchen table was none other than Randolph, the trusted butler who had served the Rich family faithfully for countless years. He appeared to be reading the newspaper, and had a mug of hot chocolate steaming next to him. "Randolph?" Filthy spoke up, though not too loudly as he didn't want to wake anypony. "What in the name of Celestia are you doin' in here?"

"Just getting a little light reading done, Master Filthy," Randolph answered, setting his newspaper down and looking into the eyes of his employer. "I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation with Mistress Spoiled. I understand she's having her usual nightly problems, correct?"

Filthy nodded. "You heard right. So don't go gettin' any ideas about tellin' a soul, Randolph," He warned sternly, and then made his way towards the kitchen cupboards. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got Spoiled's coco to make."

"Would the mistress prefer it in her bottle like usual?" Randolph offered.

Filthy's eyes glanced up to a well concealed baby bottle. He briefly considered the object, before he shook his head and pushed it further back so that it was out of sight. "Nah, I think Spoiled's gettin' too big for her bottle. She deserves it in a cup like the big pony she is." And he quickly set to work on retrieving the ingredients necessary for the coco.

In a matter of minutes, the drink was ready. Filthy carefully put a lid on the hot beverage, which was stored inside a pink colored plastic cup. " _Now to deliver this to Spoiled, it should be just the thing to take her mind off her trauma. I just hope that medicinal zebra was telling the truth when she said adding the special ginger will produce a calming effect, and help Spoiled sleep more easily._ " He thought to himself, as he began to make the journey back upstairs to his bedroom.

But Filthy had only trotted a few steps, when he suddenly overheard. "Dad? What are you doing up so late at night?" Spinning around (while taking care not to spill the coco), Filthy found himself looking at the innocent, cornflower blue eyes of his daughter. Apparently, she too was having trouble sleeping, if the teddy bear clutched tightly in her hooves was any indication.

Filthy looked across to Randolph, who more or less gave back a verbal cue that told Filthy 'you're on your own.' The rich stallion gulped a bit, and hoped his daughter hadn't heard any of the previous conversation. " _What am I supposed to do now? Can I trust her with the truth? No, she'd be sure to rub it in every chance she got, not that I'd blame her after the way her mother's treated her,_ " Filthy thought while mentally pondering his predicament. Then, all of a sudden, the solution came to him. " _Of course, why didn't I think of it before?_ " Carefully setting the coco down on the table, Filthy approached his daughter and lightly ruffled her mane as he told the filly. "Your mom's havin' a little trouble gettin' to sleep, so I'm just fixin' her some hot coco."

"Okay, but why are _you_ making it for her?" Diamond wondered aloud.

"You know your mother, never wants to do anythin' if she can make other ponies do it for her," Filthy replied sincerely, and changed the subject. "You havin' trouble sleepin' too, my little princess? Want me to fix you a cup as well?"

"Oh no thanks, I can make it myself," Tiara insisted, asserting her independence as she trotted past. "And if worse comes to worse, I can always get Randolph to help me. Right, Randolph?"

Randolph had briefly zoned out, so it took him a second to realize he'd been mentioned. "H-Huh? Oh, yes, yes, of course, Mistress Diamond. Just give a shout if you need my assistance," Then to Filthy he assured. "I can handle the young mistress, Master Filthy, you just worry about Mistress Spoiled. Everything's under control here."

"Well, if you're absolutely sure," Filthy replied, scooping up the cup (which still radiated warmness. A good thing, since Spoiled absolutely **HATED** cold coco). "Just be careful not to make any messes. Celestia knows Spoiled has enough on her plate to deal with as it is." And with a light chuckle, he departed the kitchen and headed back upstairs.

* * *

The storm was beginning to die down a little by the time Filthy reached the bedroom, but from the way Spoiled was shaking (her padded rump sticking out due to a bulge beneath the sheets if one looked closely) you wouldn't have been able to tell.

Filthy cleared his throat, as he held the cup of coco in his hoof and softly called. "It's okay, hun, it's just me. I got your coco, just the way ya like it. I even added in a special ingredient that should help ya fall asleep more easily."

Spoiled slowly sat up, prompting her diaper to give off a few gentle crinkles. By now the powder and cream had settled to the bottom, and the scents of cornstarch and lavender had faded. "Well, it's about time." She said quite sternly, accepting the cup and removing the lid quite effortlessly. The mare downed the refreshing beverage (and also consumed the marshmallows floating in it) in the blink of an eye, delighting in the refreshing taste of cream and ginger as it cascaded down her throat.

"Better?" Filthy sweetly asked, as he sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Y-yes... a little," Spoiled reluctantly confessed, before she yawned a little. "You're sure you only added a teaspoon of the ginger, right?" She inquired of her husband, as though she suspected he was trying to fool her somehow.

Filthy nodded, watching as his wife's eyelids began to droop. Suddenly, he got an idea. He bent over to his nearby drawer, and opened it, retrieving a pacifier that was the same shade of purple as her purple (and pink) mane. "Here, this always helps you to relax." He told his wife, as he popped it into her mouth.

Spoiled gave the pacifier a few cautious sucks, trying to get a feel for the rubber bulb that bobbed up and down with each sucking motion. " _This feels... nice. Why does it feel that way? Is it enchanted somehow?_ " She thought to herself, all the while she found it hard to keep her eyelids open. Well, she could worry about those feelings in the morning. Besides, considering her husband's frequent remarks about her loud snoring, the pacifier seemed like the perfect remedy to that problem.

Filthy just watched on as his wife fell back upon her pillow and curled up with as many of the sheets as she could, which of course only made the bulge from her diaper all the more noticeable. In a lot of ways, Spoiled was not unlike a big foal. Sure, she never made childish remarks or made messes, but she was prone to throwing temper tantrums whenever she didn't get her way, and then there was her fear of storms. And that didn't begin to cover her fear of being discovered in her present state, the worry that her social status she'd worked so hard to build up, would all come crumbling down. " _If only you knew, Spoiled. You don't have to keep up the act so much around Diamond and I. And the hired help, well, who's going to believe them?_ " He thought to himself, as he stroked his wife's back and softly hummed a tune into her ear.

In a matter of mere seconds, Spoiled was fast asleep even as the storm continued with no signs of letting up (though it did seem to be weakening a little, so the end was hopefully in sight before dawn). Her pacifier bobbing up and down in her mouth.

Filthy just smiled, gave a quick pat to his wife's diaper (relieved to find it dry), and then he too went too fell asleep.

* * *

When next morning broke, the storm had lifted, and the rays of Celestia's sun seemed to shine brighter than they had the day before.

"Mornin', hun. Looks like that coco with ginger did the trick." Filthy greeted to his wife, as Spoiled slowly opened her eyes the next morning. It took her a minute to register the pacifier in her mouth, and she was quick to spit it out.

"Indeed it, dear, thank you very much," Spoiled yawned, sitting up. "Now, if it's all the same to you, I shall be taking my morning shower. And I _don't_ wish to be disturbed."

Filthy nodded, then snickered. "Alright. But before you do, we should probably change your diaper, Spoiled. That coco went right through you, like it always does."

Spoiled looked down, and saw that her padding was indeed soaked. Not heavily, mind you, but at the same time it was easily noticeable due to the damp patch on the seat. "Oh, right." She blushed, even as she thought. " _Well, better my diaper than the sheets. Oh the embarrassment of having to cover_ _ **that**_ _up, to say nothing of the teasing remarks Diamond would make if she found out._ "

"Relax, hun, this'll be quick." Filthy assured his wife. And indeed, it was. Quick as a flash, Spoiled's old diaper was untaped and discarded, and her rump wiped clean. Since Spoiled would be taking a shower, there was no need to put a new diaper on her, or powder her. And that's exactly what Spoiled set off to do after her husband came back from washing his hooves.

" _I should probably go check on Diamond Tiara,_ " Filthy thought to himself, as he exited the bedroom and trotted down the hall to his daughter's bedroom. " _I'll wait and take care of the 'evidence' after Diamond leaves. Good thing I can always count on Randolph to stay quiet, for the right price._ "


End file.
